The need for RFI suppression in phase controlled switches is well known in the prior art of phase control. Phase control switches with good RFI filtering tend to have bulky inductors in order to reduce heat dissipation and maintain adequate inductance. Phase controllers produce RFI frequencies during the step rise in current when the phase control switch is first activated. Typically an inductor is placed in series with the switch and a first capacitor is placed across the series combination. When the phase switch conducts, the inductor and capacitor form a resonant tank filter which has a break frequency which suppresses the RFI frequencies below a level which can cause interference with the AM broadcast band. This is well known in the prior art. A problem arises with attaining the maximum power control in the smallest package. When the phase controller is conducting and the load active, heat is dissipated by a first order phase switch voltage drop, and by a second order RFI inductor voltage drop. The RFI inductor must have many turns for the required inductance, and be of a large wire diameter to limit I.sup.2 R loss in the inductor.